Emiko Hyuga
'''Character First Name''' Emiko '''Character Last Name''' Hyuuga '''IMVU Username: ''' HQAmyWolf '''Nickname''' Ko '''Age''' 12 '''Date of Birth''' 12/08 '''Gender''' Female '''Ethnicity''' Caucasian '''Height''' 4'7 '''Weight''' 82 '''Blood Type''' +O '''Personality Base''' Lawful Neutral '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Classification''' Academy student '''Unique Traits''' '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Affiliation''' Hidden Leaf '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality and Behavior''' Emiko is quiet and to her self until she is talked to she focus's everything on on becoming a ninja she wants to be able to make her father proud and hopefully someday be the successor. She is very well mannered she will not speak out of turn in class and easily gets irritated when someone interrupts the teacher making the Day drag on. When out of school she trains and is always alone she doesn't know how to really talk to anyone because she does not have the free time to make friends. Females she can talk to a little bit but when it comes to Men she cant let out a single word and that makes the males not want to go around her fearing her as they think there is something wrong with her. '''Nindo''' '''Summoning''' '''Bloodline/Clan''' Hyuga Clan '''Ninja Class''' Academy student '''Element One''' '''Element Two''' '''Advanced Nature''' '''Weapon of choice''' '''Statsbook''' '''Chakra Color''' Emerald '''Weapons Inventory''' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces).Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces)Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). * '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):10''' * '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):0''' * '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):11''' * '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):0''' * '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):1''' * '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):1''' * '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):2 ''' * '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): 0''' Total:50 '''Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''''Ninjutsu''''' '''Team''' (Character's team goes here. Example: Team 1, Team 2, so on and so forth.) '''Allies''' (Earned through the rp Character's allies go here. Examples: certain villages, individuals, ect.) '''Enemies''' (Earned through the rp Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) '''Background Information''' '''Childhood: '''Born From the Main house of the hyuuga clan From the young ages Emiko has always been training wanting to prove that she was worthy of being in the hyuuga clan she did not want to dishonor her family. Because of her constant training she has broken her left hand a few times. The Older she became the more distant everyone became besides her family and even then the only people she would talk to was her father no one else mattered at the time being until she started the Academy watching people form groups become friends, Emiko wanted that but she knew she could never have it if she wanted to become strong like her father, her ancestors, She was determined to become the successor of the family. Emiko never watched the Children practice she would always run out in the middle of the night to watch the older chunin and jounin practice she didnt care how late it was at the time but she would regret it in the morning when she was to start practice never letting her tiredness effect her training. Being alone with no friends Emiko picked up a few snakes not on purpose merely on accident. the first she saved he was Close to death two children were trying to hit him with a stick when emiko stepped in saving him. he Was a Black mamba not knowing how Venomous he was she picked him up as he revved up to strike her when emiko placed a small kiss on the top of his head and they have been friends ever since. she only figured out how dangerous he was a few weeks later trying to find out all she could. A Few months later while watching a few chunin train near the river she noticed that a snake was in the water but didnt look like she was swimming merely floating to the bottom of the river so emiko jumped in saving the False water Cobra she wrapped around her body for warmth she didnt want to kill her and when she looked at the girl before her she couldnt bring herself to kill her but keep her as a source of heat. or so she thought. After the cobra they started to pop up out of no wear the largest she kept was a green Anaconda just a baby in size he was 17 feet long. soon she acquired a Death Adder, Chain viper, And a Tiger Snake. '''Academy Years: ''' '''Genin Years: ''' '''Chunin Years:''' '''Jonin Years: ''' '''Spars and Battles: '''(If you are unsure of what to put here, ask a Jounin or higher up) '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' * [[Insects_and_Snakes]] '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays:''' * [[Academy Lesson 1: Types of Combat]] '''Approved by: BasedGodSenju'''